Nazar
Nazar ( Nazaru, Turkish for "Evil Eye Stone", Japanese for "Unnamed") is an Independent Mage who is quite well known for his unorthodox use of and a derivative of known as Voodoo Murder. Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess *'Enhanced Physical Ability': While Nazar doesn't have any distinguishing traits in terms of his physical ability, he appears to have conditioned his body rigidly in order to adapt to the dramatic transformations his Take Over provides him. He appears to possess notable physical strength and control over it, enough to quickly disable a non-mage in almost an instant with a single lift. Also, he is able to fluidly manage his blade with a single hand, a notable feat. *'Keen Intellect': Nazar demonstrates keen intellect in most situations. He possesses a remarkable intuition that helps him to predict specific scenarios based on a variety of hypothetical situations Nazar has in his head, which he brings to the surface using his unique Card Magic variant, therefore allowing him to ascertain a variety of situations almost accurately, considering his vast imagination. Furthermore, Nazar is a highly strategic and analytic individual. He bases most of his assumptions off prior knowledge and uses numerous luring techniques in order to ensure that he has a sound knowledge of his opponent's abilities and their manner of usage before striking accordingly. Additionally, it appears that Nazar is also conservative in the use of his magic, which is again in part of his strategic nature. Ways of Combat Profficent Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Nazar demonstrates competency in the use of martial arts within combat. He appears to primarily utilise his arms as a means to block or parry opponents with swift, strong counters prior to immediately disabling them using various lift positions akin to . While rarely seen employing such a style, he appears to be somewhat competent with it. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Nazar is thought to be a highly proficient swordsman by the standards of most who meet him. While not entirely a master, he does possess enough aptitude within its use to easily combat lower-tier enemies and even keep up with higher-tier enemies for brief skirmishes. His style of swordsmanship revolves around elegant, precise strokes that deal significant damage without too much effort placed into them. He utilises a single hand in order to make this form of swordsmanship work well, as the other hand is capable of swapping him with his voodoo copies if necessary, as well as the creation of the necessary conditions for his Take Over spells. Also, Nazar's defensive swordsmanship is significant enough to parry even strong assaults by large beasts, individuals, or swordsmen without too much effort. This is due to his own technique with blocking, that enables the force of any attack to be spread across his blade, lightening the mass that he has to parry significantly. Also, Nazar demonstrates a more brute force oriented form of combat upon utilising his Take Overs, using their great size and strength to his advantage in order to reap through his enemies with much more ease. While he loses elegance, he attains dominance over the entirety of the battle. *'Pumpkin Gash' () *'Cornfield Catch' () Magical Abilities *'Immense Magical Power': Magic he uses in Voodoo Murder.]] Voodoo Murder ( Būdōusatsu): A unique form of magic that Nazar regularly employs within battle. Contrary to its name, Voodoo Murder isn't exactly a murderous magic, but rather, the magic holds numerous supportive functions. In order to achieve this magic, one must be in possession of specific straw dolls which are infused with which can be used by Nazar. The specific links that Nazar makes with these dolls are "life" links. By donating a portion of his willpower into these dolls, they can act as extra "lives" within battle. Through brief physical contact, Nazar can proceed to "absorb" the willpower that he has donated to the dolls and "refresh" his being, thereby completely rejuvenating him of negative status inducements such as paralysis and poison; though injuries cannot be healed. Another dangerous usage of this magic is a possession-like ability, which works by imparting his own will into an enemy's brain, by making contact with one of the dolls. Therefore, Nazar is able to induce his own influence upon the individual, and subsequently, cause them to perform a variety of acts for as long as his will has dominion over the individual's bodily functions. This only lasts for a short period of time, however. It is thought to be an inferior version of . Like all magic, Voodoo Murder demonstrates a couple of weaknesses. Firstly, the number of dolls that Nazar can have at any time is quite limited: five at any given time. Secondly, each time he utilizes the portion of willpower within his dolls, his magical power is also drained proportionately - magic is thought to be symbiotic with an individual's willpower. Finally, if the said doll is destroyed, Nazar completely loses a possible outlet for this magic, unless he goes to a specific forge to recreate the said doll. Therefore, Nazar is extremely careful when utilizing the magic, in order to ensure that he won't have to pay enormous fees to recreate the dolls. Another unique aspect of the magic appears to be that each doll has their own personality: due to their storage of Nazar's willpower. Nazar appears to have stored the comical elements of his personality into them; therefore, they act as an anti-thesis to Nazar, regularly cheering him on or acting as pests in any situation. Many, in turn, mistake his magic for . Card Magic ( Majikku Kādo): Is a type of Holder Magic that uses Magic Cards to produce various effects. An all-purpose Magic that can be used at all ranges and in many different variations. The user can summon pictures from cards, get enemies captured inside them and combine them to create many different effects. Magic cards can also be used as projectiles. It is speculated that this form of Magic can also be used for communication, tracking and making fortune predictions. Card Magic is the ability to utilize unique spells or magical abilities by using specific cards as a medium. Nazar demonstrates only a small facet of the possibilities with Card Magic, mainly due to his possession of other abilities, and also, his main reason for utilizing Card Magic. He appears to be highly proficient with his own method of Card Magic, however. Also, he has the ability to levitate the cards he does have, thanks to their unique form. *'Thought Manifestation' (思念発 Shinen Hatsu): The Card Magic spell that Nazar most readily identifies himself using. It is a unique form of Card Magic that is passive in its process but has to be actively commanded in order for it to be used in general situations. The cards used within this spell, upon making any physical contact with Nazar, are telepathically bound to him through the integration of a unique -based magic into the cards. Therefore, whatever thoughts Nazar might have are automatically projected onto the cards as visual images, which may be static or dynamic dependent on the thought. By "activating" the cards with his magic, he may see these images. He primarily utilizes Card Magic to predict outcomes he can achieve based on what he already knows can happen. This is generally seen to be quite beneficial in a battle but has to be used quickly unless he wants to be defeated instantly. He also uses them for casual situations as well, indicating an outcome of a conversation or a mission based on the choices he makes in response to a given scenario. Take Over ( Teiku Ōbā): Nazar is a proficient Take Over mage, whose unique brand of Take Over makes him fit to fight multiple and variable types of enemies based on the fact that they do not "know" the beasts that he has taken over. His specific form of Take Over is known as Scare Soul ( Sukā Sōru). The beasts forms that he has employed are manifestations of ancient beings which have manifested from a book known as the Nightmare Scrolls (悪夢経, Akumu Kyō). This book specifically grants physical form to these beasts, which Nazar defeated and subsequently took over in order to add to his arsenal. *'Partial Take Over' **'Scare Soul: Crow Talon' ( : Sukā Sōru: Kurou Taron) *'Full Body Take Over' **'Scare Soul: Pumpkin King' ( : Sukā Sōru: Panpukin Kingu) **'Scare Soul: Ghost' ( : Sukā Sōru: Gōsuto) Equipment Quote Creation & Conception The author never came up with the idea of a character such as Nazar, in fact, it was Ash who created him. ... ... Trivia Behind the scenes= *He and some of his abilities are based on Basil Hawkins from the One Piece Series. *This character was given by Ash to Mr. Draco. *Nazar's name has multiple references to several things which have influenced the direction of his character: **First: Nazar, in refers to "eyesight" or "vision", referencing Nazar's obsession with planning. **Second: Nazar, in refers to "evil eye stone", once again referencing Nazar's obsession with foresight, as well as his unique Take Over style. **Third: The translation used for Nazar in Japanese (Nazaru) means "unnamed", specifically referring to Nazar's dubious background. *Nazar's Voodoo Murder is named after a professional wrestling stable in . |-| Facts= |-| Extras= *According to the Author: **Nazar's special skill is sewing. **His hobby is collecting different types of clothing. **His most known routine is making dolls. **His favourite food is Baked Bread. **His favourite drink is Booze. **Nazar has no charm. **He has no favourite smell. **He is right-handed. **The thing Nazar wants to do the most is unknown. **He was born in Minstrel. **Nazar has a complex about his eyebrows being non-existent. **The person he respects the most is no one. He doesn't have anyone he would mind being enemies with. Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Character Category:Characters